The Real Me
by girlofpasseddarkness
Summary: what will happen when Yuuki finds out her history. Will Zero still love her. who will she chose between the life she has now or the new life she might get.Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything vampire knight**

It was just the other day that I found out my true origin.

Kaname had found me in the halls of the moon dorms rolled up on the floor shaking. I had been getting visions. The visions just kept coming and I would get massive head aches just by trying to see what they meant. I could never break through them. Kaname was not the first person to find me like that.

A few weeks I was taking a bath and the water felt so warm that I fell asleep. When I woke up by the sound of Zero knocking on the door saying that dinner would be reading in an hour and that he also needed to take a bath. To the sound of that I snapped my eyes open and saw how the water of the bath changed slowly from clear to pink to the color of blood.

The water no longer felt like water. It was thick and sticky just like blood. I could not believe in what I was in and what I was seeing. I kept closing my eyes to make sure that I was not having a night mare. Zero kept knocking at the door and that got me more scared then I was already. My heart felt like it just wanted to jump out of my body and run away. My mind was not thinking right so instead of calling for help I panicked and screamed my lunges out till there was no more air for me of scream.

When Zero busted through the door I was on the floor curled up and naked. I couldn't stand having my eyes open. I felt if I opened them I would see the tub filled with blood and the walls stained with blood everywhere.

" Yuuki, Yuuki what's wrong .Is…." I guess he stopped short to see me lying naked on the floor. I didn't really care because I was scared out of my mind and to worry that Zero- my adopted brother- would see me naked didn't matter at the time. I know it would come up one day but I was focused on something else at the time. Zero pulled me up to him and wrapped me in a towel. I started to sob harder and Zero just pressed me closer to him. My tears dropped and I could not stop them I knew that I was staining his shirt so I pulled away and got the courage to open my eyes.

Once I opened them the tub was back to its normal color and the walls were dripping not with blood but with the steam of my bath. Zero noticed my reaction and I knew that he was going to ask me what happened. "Yuuki what happened, I heard you scream so I busted in." How should I explain this to him? My mind was thinking that if I told him about the blood and the visions I been having he would not let me go to the moon dorms and let him drink from me. I had to come up with a lie. I had to improvise but what would I say.

I stood there like I was in shock and that's when it hit. My lie came to me. I knew it would be silly but I didn't want to look crazy, who would.

"I saw a bug a really big, big bug in the tub and I jumped out." My eyes still red I didn't think he would believe it. At the same time I did have a gross out about bugs and especially big ones. He had to believe that lie. Why wouldn't he right?

He didn't say anything and that made me think that he didn't believe me and he would make me tell him. He has always been over protected even though he didn't like showing it.

"_Okay_." He said almost like a question. "I'll tell the chairmen to see something about it. Now can you please let me take a shower." I moved out of the way and out the door shutting it close. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall thankful that he didn't say more.

Zero opened the door and I popped my head up to see."Yuuki next time you get scared and jump out of the bath naked think about who would come in, so next time put one a towel please." At his comment he made my face go red and made me scream "Well next time that person comes in without saying anything I'm going to slap them till they can't feel their face anymore." Zero as always had to win me at arguing with "Well I did knock. Only that you couldn't hear me which surprises me with those big ears you have."

0.0

It was time for dinner and Zero had already finished taking a shower but I was burly dressed I had only on my underwear and my bra. I was sitting in the middle of my bed thinking way was this happening to me. My visions got worse I felt like I was going crazy.

I couldn't go to dinner for the reason I thought of me going crazy.

_**Will try to right the next chapter as soon as possible.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing vampire knight**

The next day I woke up hurrying, trying to not be late to class again. I got my uniform on and shoes. I ran out of my room and to the kitchen and got a bread to eat. When I turned around I saw that Zero was still in his PJs which were only his sweat pants and no shirt which showed his muscles. I found myself looking at them. What was I doing? I shook my head to clear it but I was sure that I was going to get stuck with that picture in my head for a while.

"Zero what you are doing. Get ready for class we just have five minutes to get to class." He didn't even move he just sat there eating and pointing behind me. It was the calendar and then I remembered that it was only Saturday. How stupid of me. I felt my face go red right there in action. I sat next to Zero and got a plate and served myself food. We ate our food in silence. My mind then started to wonder off. I found myself blushing even harder. I defiantly didn't want to remember that night, not because of the vision but the reason Zero had seen me naked.

I got out of my seat and headed for the sink to wash my plate-and also to hide my face from the one person that I didn't want him to know what I was thinking of. Mean while Zero was serving himself seconds. I then noticed that the chairman was not here which was not normal for him to miss breakfast with us. "Zero, where did the Chairman go?" Zero had to pass the food to answer my question. "He said that he had emergency to attend to" then he went back to eating. "When will he be back?" I asked. "He said that he'll be back in a month or in three weeks." "Was the emergency that bad?" "Guess so he left right away when he got the message." "Oh." After that it went silence again.

0.0

I went to my room and changed. I put on some tacky jeans and a black shirt. I got my boots and headed to the door. I couldn't wait to see Kaname-sema. When I opened the door Zero was there about to knock and fully changed. Remembering what happened yesterday my face turned red. How was I to forget that?

"Yuuki, your going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going to visit Kaname-sema."

"Oh about that, he went with Chairman, but he said that he'll be back a week earlier." My face went from excited to disappointment. Why did Kaname-sema have to go? I wanted to see him.

"Did the Chairman leave us anything to do?"

"He just said to keep patrolling the night."

"Okay, well I'll just go walk." I passed through Zero and starred to go my way to go outside. Then I heard Zero calling me. "Yuuki, wait I'll go with you."

0.0

The walk was silent and pretty weird and it lasted more than I thought it would. Form the corner of my eye I could see him trying to say something but it never came. It was getting weirder so I had to break the silence. "Soooo….." was the only thing to come out of my mouth. I was going to say that Yori was planning to go shopping but that seemed like a conversation that any guy would not like to have.

"Yuuki, is there something you want to say." Well now that he mentioned it, it with would be a good time to talk about it. There was no one here but us so why not and it was getting dark so I wouldn't have to look at his face while I said this._ Well here goes nothing_.

"Zero about last night…" my face went red right away. How could I finish this? "Well you saw… I mean you walked in and saw… what I'm trying to say is…" I couldn't find anything to finish it off.

"Last night I saw you naked is that what you are trying to say?" My face flushed again which blended in with the other and made it deeper. I noticed that Zero didn't even show any sign of embarrassment.

"Well about that, I wanted to talk to you about." I had to get my thought straight and finish this once and for all. "Well you know how a brother and a sister should never see each other naked? Well you saw me and … well…" I again didn't know how to finish. "So you want me to forget about that." Again Zero found the words for me. "Well… yes." This was going better than I thought.

Zero then stopped and I stopped a few steppes later. There was something in his face but couldn't see what it was. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. We were now chest to face. He was taller than me. He got me chin with his finger and made me look at him. He then lend down and said "Something's can never be forgotten Yuuki." He kept me like that for some time. I could see that his eyes were changing and his breathing was getting weak as though it was hard for him to breath. "Zero do you need to drink." He let me go and turned around. "No Yukki."he said it with a harsh voice. He never did liked talking form me but if it helped him not to change into a level E I would give all my blood to him.

I started to move my hair away from my neck and make access for him to drink. I could see how his eyes looked at my neck. He must be really hungry. How long had it been since Zero drank? Had it been days or weeks? I tried to remember only to recognize that it had been a week from now. It was just last Saturday that he had drank no wonder he had been in such a mood the past days.

I tried to reach up to him but he was taller than me. He stared to bend down but stopped at the mid of it. Instead of pulling me up to him he pulled away and stared to walk away. I stayed with my eyes wide opened. What happened why didn't he drink? I tried to cache up to him but to his advantage his legs were longer than mine

I was determent for him to drink there was no chance I was going to let him fall to level E. I followed him he was not going to get rid of me that easily . I was sure he would be in his room. I went up with a determined face. I finally reached his room and knocked on his door. He didn't answer so I just busted in with no warning.

I found Zero asleep by the time I was in his room, but I was not just going to leave that easily. I walked to his bed- just to make sure he was not fake sleeping- he looked so peaceful with his eyes closed. I got the eager to touch his silver hair but I restrained myself from doing it. I sat down in the chair that was next to his window. From it I was able to see the full moon that shined over.

My eyes had wondered back to Zeros peaceful face but it didn't stay like that much longer. I could tell that he was dreaming. I wondered what would make his face from peaceful to pain.

"Yuuki…you…you" he was talking in his dreams. But what was it that he wanted to say."Yuuki…you are in danger…ge-get away." Why was I in danger and from what or who? I could see that he was hurting. I couldn't bear to see him like that. I tried to wake him up but it was useless. I tried one more time "Zero wake _up_! Get up" I got on his bed and started jumping on it.

He woke up and to that I tripped on my own foot and fell on top of him. I looked at him waiting for him to pull me away or get mad but I got the opposite reaction. He pulled in and hugged me as if I were to go somewhere. I didn't understand why I liked it or why he was doing it but I just stayed there. This lasted for only three minutes and then he pulled me away.

I had almost forgotten why I came with the hug that made my cheeks go in flame.

"Zero you have to drink." This time he didn't refuse it. The way he drank from me was different from the other times he had. I could feel that he was being more careful. He was drinking more slowly and he was holding me while he was drinking. For some reason It felt good the way he was holding me. It felt like I was save and that he could protect me.

What was I thinking; this thing shouldn't not be happening. I snapped it out of my head. Zero had finished and whispered "Thank you" in my ear while letting go. Without looking back I left his room.


End file.
